Only Drabble
by min-sunye
Summary: Completed / First Drabble / Only Drabble: Eh, Tau Gak? / KeGaje-an author yang dilampiaskan kepada karakter di Naruto / Warning you know it, and full of GaJe-ness / RnR please, please? XP
1. Menelfon Malam Malam part I

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Only Drabble:

**Menelfon Malam-Malam**

***

Pada suatu pagi sekitar pukul 03.00, Naruto sedang duduk di atas sofa. Ia menatap layar hand phonenya yang terletak di depannya lekat-lekat, berharap ada sms atau telfon masuk. Tapi dikarenakan jam menunjukkan pukul 03.00 pagi jadi tidak ada yang menelfon atau meng-sms dia.

"BETE! BETE! Kenapa aku kena isomonia, sih?" keluhnya yang jelas sekali salah mengeja kata insomnia. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk menonton TV.

Sayangnya untuk jam-jam segini acara-acara TV sedang tidak siaran jadi hanya segerombolan semut saja yang siaran. Naruto mendengus kesal. Sepersekian detik kemudian sebuah ide muncul di otaknya. _Aku tahu siapa yang masih idup! _Batin Naruto._  
_

Naruto langsung menekan 5 digit tombol hand phonenya setelah itu ia meletakan hand phonenya tepat di telinga kanan.

_Tuut... tuut... tuut..._

"_Halo, ma__—__"_

"Hei! Apa kabar?" potong Naruto.

"_Huh?!_"

"Eh, temenin aku ngobrol dong, bosen nih! Tau gak ya? Temen-temen ku udah pada tidur semua! Jadi—"

"_Ma-maaf._" Ucapnya dengan nada gelisah, panik dan cemas. Orang di sebrang sana langsung menutup telfonnya.

_Tuut.. tuut.. tuut.. _

Merasa dilecehkan karena permintaannya ditolak, Naruto langsung melempar hand phonenya.

"HUEEE!" teriaknya berlebihan. Ia lalu mengambil hand phonenya kembali dan langsung memasukan nomer telfon Sasuke.

_Tuut... tuut... tuut... tuut... tuut..._

Beberapa menit kemudian telfon diangkat.

"_Hn?_" ucap Sasuke yang sebenarnya ogah-ogahan mengangkat telfon.

"Sasuke, hiks.. hiks.."

"_Kenapa?_" tanya Sasuke dengan suaranya yang super duper berat gara-gara ngantuk.

"Tadi aku nelfon orang, terus dia gak mau aku ajak ngobrol coba?! Hiks.."

"_Oh, memangnya siapa yang kau telfon?_"

"14045."

Sasuke sweatdrop, "_Kamu ini Dobe apa Teme, sih?_"

.

Pesan moral, janganlah sekali-sekali mengajak ngobrol abang-abang atau embak-embak MCD, KFC, dan lain-lain karena mereka hanya menerima _pesanan_, bukan _curhatan_.

.

.

**The E.N.D**

* * *

**Total Word(s) :** 270 without A/N -- based on MS Word

**A/N:** I don't know this drabble will be a multidrabble or not. Biarkan waktu berjalan dulu.. *_tendanged_* Maaf ngepost drabble. Sigh. Ini cerita based on true story, sekilas aja.. pas itu aku lagi tidur, ehh? Temenku tiba-tiba nelfon terus dia curhat tentang cerita tadi, hoalah.. dasar orang aneh XDD

**-keterangan-**

Tuut... tuut... .: telfon sedang menyambung

Tuut.. tuut.. : telfon diputus

14045 : Nomer telfon MCD*_baca: Em Ce De_*

.

.

**Review?**


	2. Menelfon Malam Malam part II

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Only Drabble:

**Menelfon Malam-Malam (part II)**

***

Pada suatu hari, di hari xxxx tanggal xx bulan xx dan tahun xxxx, duduklah seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik di atas sofa kesayangannya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 02.00 pagi. Si pemuda jabrik yang tak lain adalah Naruto itu lagi-lagi memasang tampang kesal. Lagi-lagi ia terkena penyakit insomnia. Ia menatap hand phonenya lekat-lekat. Meskipun sudah dipelotoin, hand phonenya tidak kunjung bergeming. Ya iyalah tidak bergeming, karena hand phone adalah benda mati. Maksudnya, sms dan telfon tidak kunjung masuk.

"BETE! BETE! BETE! Kenapa aku nasib banget sih kena isomonia? Padahal tiap pagi dan siang aku tidur lelap banget, sigh." keluh Naruto sambil menghela nafasnya. Lagi-lagi, di dua malam yang sama, Naruto terkena insomnia.

Naruto mencoba menyalakan TV. Hari ini ada acara TV ada yang siaran, tetapi sepertinya acara tersebut sangat membosankan, "Ya elah, debat Hokage.. Gak jaman ah!" Naruto langsung mematikan TV tersebut. Tiba-tiba sesuatu muncul di benaknya. _Aha! Aku tahu siapa yang masih hidup!_ Batin Naruto.

Karena tidak memiliki pulsa Naruto terpaksa menggunakan telfon rumahnya. Ia langsung memasukkan 7 digit nomer.

_Tuut... tuut... tuut..._

"Halo!" ujar Naruto girang. "Yee! Ada yang mau bicara sama aku! Eh tau gak ya? Bla.. bla.. bla.." dan akhirnya masih ada yang mau nanggepin Naruto. Baguslah..

Setelah 60 menit, Naruto menyudahi ritual telfon-telfonannya dan lagi-lagi menelfon Sasuke untuk memberi tahu kabar baik tersebut.

_Tuut... tuut... tuut... tuut... tuut..._

Beberapa menit kemudian telfon diangkat.

"_HN??!!_" ujar seseorang di sebrang sana yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Sasuke, dengan suaranya yang super duper berat akibat ngantuk.

"Teme! Aku seneng banget ada yang mau nanggepin telfon dariku!" ujar Naruto girang.

Di sebrang sana Sasuke berujar dalam hati, _mau dia diladenin atau enggak, tetep aja gue ditelfon_. Sasuke menghela nafas, "_Baguslah._"

"Tadi aku tanya-tanya, _dia_ jawab semua pertanyaanku loh! Malahan dia cerita tentang dongeng, legenda de el el. Wah, pokoknya orangnya asyik banget deh!"

"_Oh, memangnya siapa yang kau telfon?_"

"5301100."

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya, Sasuke jatuh dari tempat tidur, "_Baka!_"

.

.

**The E.N.D**

* * *

**Total Word(s) :** 331 without A/N -- based on MS Word

**-keterangan-**

5301100 : Nomer Telfon si Poncil

Poncil : SI PONCIL Adalah Sahabat Bermain dan Belajar CERDAS CERIA anak-anak. More info at;  
http : / / mama-poncil . blogspot . com / 2007 / 11 / kenalan-si-poncil-yuk . html [without space]

**A/N:** Saya lupa nomer telfonnya Poncil jadi saya cari di gugel. Maaf kalau nomernya salah. Oh iya, tau Poncil kan? Kalau gak tau bisa kunjungi situs yang saya tulis di atas, kalau gak googling aja, tulis 'Mama si Poncil'. Poncil tuh sekarang udah gak ada, setahu saya Poncil tuh adanya di tahun 2007, but i'm not really sure.. Kalian bisa coba telfon, tapi tadi saya coba gak nyambung -___-a Oh iya buat semua yang men-review, makasih banyak ya! ^^b

.

.

**Review?**


	3. Maling

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

_Sekilas saja, ini drabble rada panjang dan characternya random._..

* * *

Only Drabble:

**Maling**

***

Pada suatu pagi, Itachi sedang mandi. Sebenarnya dia enggak mandi, hanya saja dia duduk di atas toilet, mengenakan handuk yang membalut bagian pusar sampai atas lutut sambil main hand phone, tepatnya ngeBing. Intinya Itachi sedang nongkrong di kamar mandi.

_BRAK KLONTANG KLONTONG MIAAWW JDAAAR DUAARR BUGGHH ITACHI TOLONGIN GU—MMPPHH KUKURUYUK~_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu didobrak, wajan sama panci yang jatuh, kucing yang ngeong gara-gara ekornya keinjek, pistol, bom JW Marriot, pukulan, teriakan Sasuke yang akhirnya dibekep sama.. entahlah, sama ayamnya Sasuke yang sepertinya ikut-ikutan disiksa kaya' majikannya.

Saking sibuknya ngeBing sama cewek cantik—soalnya tadi cewek itu mengirim fotonya—Itachi enggak _ngeh_ sama suara yang sudah jelas terdengar, soalnya baru beberapa detik kemudian TV sudah menayangkan berita tentang bom JW Marriot.

_BRAK!_

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Itachi tersontak kaget dan menoleh ke arah pintu. Matanya membelalak, "Si-siapa lu?"

Di dekat pintu sana telah ada seseorang berpakaian jubah berwarna hitam dengan motif awan berwarna merah, menggenggam karung beras—yang isinya TV, radio, telpon, hand phone flexi-nya Sasuke, perhiasan dan barang-barang elektronik lainnya—mengenakan cadar, sambil memasang tampang serahin-HP-lu-gak!

"Serahin HP di tangan lu!" kata orang asing itu.

"Siapa dulu lu?"

"Gue Kakuzu, maling kelas teri." Jelasnya memperkenalkan diri, sebenarnya membuka identitas diri.

Itachi sweatdrop, "Enak aja! Gue lagi asyik ngeBing juga!"

"Hari gini ngeBing? Nimbuzz dong!"

"Bodo! Yang penting gue gak bakal nyerahin HP gue, titik!"

"Gak mau tau harus koma!"

"Titik!"

"Koma!"

"Titik!"

Orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat depan apartmen Itachi menatap mereka berdua heran sambil berguman, "Tanda tanya."

Tanpa basa-basi Kakuzu langsung mengambil hand phone Itachi secara paksa dan lari.

"Eh woy!" Itachi pun langsung mengejar Kakuzu meskipun hanya mengenakan handuk.

"Sial!" keluh Kakuzu yang sudah kewalahan lari. Akhirnya mereka berhenti di tengah jalan.

"Balikin HP gue gak!" Itachi langsung merebut hand phonenya kembali.

Karena Kakuzu enggak terima dia pun menjadi kesal, '_aha.. gue bikin ini anak malu aja di depan orang-orang_' batinnya. Kakuzu langsung menarik handuk Itachi yang hanya membalut bagian pusar sampai atas lutut dan..

_Jeng jeng jeng_

Orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang langsung tersontak kaget. Ada yang menutup matanya, ada yang sudah menyiapkan handicam buat dijadiin blue film, ada yang sudah nepsong ingin cepet-cepet lihat, ada yang pingsan, ada yang kejang-kejang dan ada yang macam-macam.

"Aha!" kata Kakuzu penuh kemenangan setelah melepas handuk Itachi.

.

.

"APA??!!" teriak Kakuzu dan semua orang serempak sambil memasang tampang yang penuh dengan kekecewaan*?*. Itachi tersenyum mengejek.

"I'm wearing two towels!" ucapnya sok inggris.

Yang lain sweatdrop. Setelah mendapatkan hand phonennya kembali, Itachi langsung ngacir ke rumah meninggalkan Kakuzu.

.

.

**The E.N.D**

* * *

**Total Word(s) :** 420 without A/N -- based on MS Word

**Itachi:** Pesan moral, kenakanlah dua handuk jika anda ingin selamat. -ngacungin 4 jempol-

**Kakuzu:** Pesan gak mutu!! Yos, review. Review anda akan sangat berarti untuk kami. -ngacungin 10 jempol-

**Author:** Untuk Dani-niisan yang rikues. Yang berhubungan dengan sekolah? Insya allah chapter depan, udah jadi kok. Ntar saya tampilin SasuNaruSaiSaku ^^b

**-keterangan-**

ngeh : respon, mungkin gitu kali ya? O.O

.

.

**Review?**


	4. Eh, Tau Gak?

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Only Drabble:

**Eh, Tau Gak?**

***

Pada suatu pagi, di depan sebuah kelas, terdapat 4 mahluk yang sepertinya sedang sibuk ngegosip. Mereka duduk layaknya ibu-ibu tukang gosip. Ada yang rambutnya pirang jabrik, pinky, hitam dan ayam's style.

"Eh, tau gak? Tadi pagi ada bom di hotel JW Marriot!" kata si rambut hitam a.k.a Sai.

"Eh, tau gak? Tadi pagi ada yang rumahnya kemalingan!" kata si rambut pingky a.k.a Sakura yang berhasil membuat muka _seseorang_ memanas karena marah.

"Eh, tau gak? Mbah Surip telah berpulang ke Yang Maha Esa, hiks.. hiks.." kata si rambut pirang a.k.a Naruto sambil menyeka air matanya karena merasa kehilangan penyanyi favoritnya.

Si rambut ayam's style a.k.a Sasuke hanya mendengus saja, "Gosip gak mutu."

Yang lainnya langsung pundung. "Gimana kalo kita ngegosip tentang yang di sekitar sini?" usul Sai.

"Oh, kalau itu sih, aku punya.." kata Naruto.

"Apa?!" ujar semua—minus Sasuke dan Naruto—serempak.

"Kalian tahu kenapa Kakashi-sensei selalu memakai masker kalau kemana-mana?" lanjut Naruto.

"Nggak," semua—minus Sasuke dan Naruto—menggeleng.

"Soalnya.." Naruto memasang tampang—sok—horor. Yang lain menelan ludah. Naruto pun melanjutkan setelah diam selama 1 menit, "Dia.."

"A-apa?" ujar semuanya—termaksud Sasuke—penasaran.

"Kakashi-sensei.."

Dan..

_Jeng jeng jeng_

Alunan piano terdengar, membuat semua termaksud Sasuke semakin deg-degan.

Angin bersemilir pelan membawa hawa penasaran*?*.

Hening sejenak.

.

.

"Karena flu babi marak di mana-mana."

_Dubrak!_

Semua sweatdrop, "Kalo gitu sih, gak usah ngomong!" ujar semuanya serempak tepat di telinga Naruto, pake toa pula.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang Kakashi-sensei, gue pernah lihat mukanya."

Semuanya langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "Benarkan?!!"

"Ya."

"Cerita dong!" kata Sakura maksa.

"Naruto, ingat waktu lu bertarung melawan Neji di Olimpiade matematika?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Ya. Kamu telat kan waktu itu? Mestinya jam 9 teng Olimpiade fisikanya udah mulai, tapi gara-gara kamu telat jadi diundur jam 12 siang. Si Gaara ngamuk-ngamuk, sampai _ewa_ gitu. Ckckck."

"Tapi 'kan gue punya alesan. Jadi waktu itu gue lagi kursus sama Kakashi-sensei buat Olimpiade Fisika. Kakashi-sensei ngajarin aku tekhnik Chidori."

Yang lain memasang tampang serius, "Terus?"

"Nah, waktu istirahat, Kakashi-sensei ngajak gue makan di restoran Padang. Ternyata dia ngebuka maskernya. Dia lagi laper gila jadi gak sadar kalo gue ada di sebelahnya."

"Oh iya?! Terus gimana mukanya?"

"Mukanya itu.." Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Yang lain memasang tampang ala papparazi. "Biasa saja sih, lumayan tampan, putih, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya tipis, terus—"

"UAPAH?! Aku kira bibirnya doer!" kata Naruto.

"Aku kira bibirnya ada dua." Kata Sai dengan bodohnya.

"Aku kira giginya maju." Kata Sakura.

"Aku belum selesai bicara!" kata Sasuke kesal.

"Lah, terus gimana lagi?" tanya semua—minus Sasuke—serempak.

"Terus ternyata itu cuma mimpi gue. Bangun-bangun ternyata gue baru mau mulai kursusnya."

Semua—minus Sasuke—sweatdrop.

"BEEEH! KALO GITU SIH, GAK USAH NGOMONG!"

.

.

**The E.N.D**

* * *

**Total Word(s) :** 443 -- based on MS Word. Kepanjangan yak? Maaf, kalo dipotong jadi aneh atuh -___-a

**A/N:** Sekali lagi, ini bukan drabble kayanya? Malah jadi one-shot yak? _Sigh_, maafkan kekurangan itu ya. Terus kenapa saya apdet cepet? Ya, saya bakal hiatus kayanya, baru nyadar ternyata waktu berjalan dengan cepat--_read: kebanyakan tugas_--dan baru pertama kali dapet tugas sebejibunnya ToT terus saya juga mau fokus bikin one-shot/cerita berepisode. Sekali lagi, maaf kalo saya banyak cincongnya, huhu.

Oh iya, review dong ya? Ya, ya? Baru kali ini minta review ^,^ Buat yang men-review, makasih, danke! Danke!

**-keterangan-**

Seseorang : Ya.. si Sasuke, red the 3rd Chap

Ewa : Emosi jiWA

.

.

**Review please?**


End file.
